The Hunger Games
by Dreamergirl21
Summary: "Capitol memilih 3 tribut dari ke 12 distrik untuk mengikuti hunger games, dan aku, Alexandra Nightingale, tribut terpilih dari distrik 12. peraturannya bunuh atau dibunuh. aku berharap untuk tidak memilih keduanya. Tapi, akankah ku bertahan?"/CHAP 7 IS UP GUUUYYSS!
1. Mimpi bagi sang pemalas

_Jauh di padang rumput, di bawah pohon willow Tempat tidur dari rumput, yang hijau, lembut, dan kemilau Letakkan kepalamu, dan tutup matamu yang mengantuk Dan saat matamu kembali membuka, fajar akan mengetuk._

"Bangun, pemalas"

Kata-kata itu seolah menarikku dari mimpi lagu itu. Lagu itu berisikan sebuah tempat yang aman dan tenang. Harapan yang sia-sia, memang. Tak ada sesuatu yang aman dan tenang di sini. Penuh ketakutan setiap tahunnya.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku memfokuskan mataku dan melihat cahaya matahari yang menerobos memasuki ruangan kamarku. Aku membangunkan badan dan melihat kakakku berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang

"Alexandra Nightingale, sampai kapan kau akan menjadi _sloth_ , huh?" kakakku menarik selimutku dan merapikannya

"Jacob Nightingale, sampai kapan kau akan mendikteku, huh?" aku mencibir dan merenggangkan badanku "lagipula, masih jam 8, bisakah kau tidak medikteku?"

"Tidak." Jacob menggelengkan kepalanya "Sekarang waktumu untuk berburu dan waktuku untuk merapikan rumah ini. Bukannya ini kesepakatan kita semenjak orang tua kita meninggal?, berganti-gantian tugas setiap harinya?" memang, setelah orangtua kami meninggal, setelah kecelakaan kereta, kami terpaksa melanjutkan hidup kami secara mandiri

"Apalah."

Aku melompat ke lantai dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Memakai kaus lengan panjang ku dan celana jins yang sudah tertambal di daerah lutut. Mengambil busur dan panahku, yang mungkin berguna nantinya. Karena untuk menangkap kelinci hutan saja, aku tidak bisa. Mengambil jaket dan sepasang sepatu botku, memakainya. Aku hendak keluar pintu rumah, tetapi Jacob berteriak dari dapur.

"Hei, hei… pastikan kau dapat anjing liar atau kelinci liar, ya. Oh, ya suruhlah Greasy Sae untuk mengolahnya menjadi sup hangat!"

Aku tertawa "Ya, ya. Jika aku dapat ya." Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, akupun keluar.

Aku menyusuri jalan yang sudah tidak bagus lagi. Kanan-kiri, kau bisa melihat rumah-rumah yang hampir bobrok, kakek-kakek tua setengah pemabuk yang tidur dijalanan, segerombolan orang yang menuju tempat pertambangan, dan anak-anak kecil dengan baju yang hampir compang-camping.

Distrik 12, distrik termiskin dari ke-12 distrik. Menyedihkan, memang. Tapi, positifnya, penjaga perdamaian tidak terlalu memerhatikan distrik ini. Contohnya, pagar-pagar pembatas menuju hutan tidak dialiri listrik, Inilah kenapa aku dan kakakku bisa berburu hampir setiap hari.

Aku tinggal di _Seam_ yang merupakan daerah termiskin di distrik 12. mayoritas anak _Seam_ adalah memiliki rambut hitam dan mata kelabu. Anehnya tidak denganku dan kakakku. Aku bermata biru kehijauan dengan rambut pirang pasir dan kakakku memiliki warna mata sama dengan ku dengan rambut cokelat kehitaman. Makanya aku dan kakakku merasa tersisih di sini, meskipun—mungkin—orang _Seam_ yang lain tidak pernah membuat kami merasa tersisihkan. Contohnya, Greasy Sae, wanita tua itu sangat baik terhadap kami. Pernah ia memberi aku dan kakakku sup hangat ketika sedang musim salju dan saat itu kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai makanan. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Akhirnya, aku sampai ke pagar pembatas. Aku melewati pagar pembatas itu dengan mudah dan mempersiapkan busur dan panahku. Sebenarnya, busur dan panah ini tidak terlalu kubutuhkan, sih. Karena aku yakin kakakku sudah memasang jerat untuk binatang-binatang hutan yang malang ini. Tapi, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat hewan lain yang dagingnya lebih lezat jika dimakan.

Aku memasuki hutan dan melangkah hati-hati. Aku mencari-cari mangsa yang sempurna untuk dimakan. Dan, akhirnya aku menemukan kelinci liar yang gemuk. Aku membungkuk, mencoba berkamuflase dengan semak-semak. Aku mengarahkan busur dan panahku menuju kelinci gemuk dan lezat itu. Dan akhirnya aku melepaskan anak panahku. Sayangnya, anak panahku meleset dan malah mengenai batang pohon. Kelinci itu juga sudah pergi.

"sial.." aku mendesis kesal dan menuju ke arah dimana panah itu menancap.

JLEB, BRUG

Aku menoleh dengan kaget, melihat ada seekor burung yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah dan sebuah panah yang menancap di area perutnya. Tentu itu bukan aku, aku sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk memanahi burung, anak-anak _seam_ juga jarang berburu, kalaupun ada…

"Lexa?"

Aku menoleh melihat sepasang anak seumuran denganku yang sedang memandangi aku kebingungan "Hai, Gale dan Katniss bukan? Aku dengar kalian suka berburu juga." Aku tertawa ketir. Sekali-dua kali aku pernah tak sengaja menemui mereka yang sedang berburu, itupun aku akan segera pergi dari mereka dan mereka tak pernah menyadari adanya aku.

"Oh, ya, kami suka berburu bersama," Gale—yang memanggilku tadi—tersenyum "sudah menjadi rutinitas, sih." Anak laki-laki itu kemudian memandangi panahku yang menancap di batang pohon "Kau juga sedang berburu ya? Sepertinya kau kesusahan… mau kami bantu?"

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku menerima bantuan Gale. Tapi, sepertinya Katniss keberatan "Oh, tidak usah," aku menolak dengan halus "kakakku pasti sudah memasang jerat di sekitar sini, dan aku harus memeriksanya."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum "Ya, oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi. _Bye."_ Aku pun segera mengambil panahku dan melangkah menuju tempat jerat kakakku.

Aku menjauhi mereka dan mencari-cari jerat yang ada di hutan ini. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah tali putih dengan tulisan N di talinya. Aku berlari kecil dan menemukan sekitar 5 kelinci liar dan 2 ekor tupai terperangkap di situ. "Maafkan aku…" Aku berbisik dan mebidik mereka satu per satu. Setelah mengeluarkan hasil jeratan itu, aku segera memasang jerat lagi hingga ke bentuk semula dan pergi dari tempat jerat kami.

Aku berjalan menuju ke _Seam_. Di tengah jalan aku menemukan semak-semak buah beri dan mengambil sebanyak-banyak nya. Aku memasukannya ke tas ku. Setelah mendapat sebanyak yang ku mau. Aku kembali berjalan ke _Seam_ lagi menuju _the Hob._

 _The Hob_ merupakan pasar gelap disini. Sesampai disana, aku segera mencari tempat Greasy Sae dan memintanya untuk mengolah daging-daging ini untuk menjadi sup.

"Oh, Lexa." Greasy sae tersenyum ramah

"Hai, Greasy sae," Aku membalas tersenyum "Bolehkah kau mengolah daging 4 kelinci ini menjadi sup? Dan apakah ada roti?"

"Oh, baiklah dan ya, ada roti hangat," Greasy sae segera mengambil 4 kelinci itu dan mulai mengolahnya.

Aku duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat Greasy sae. Aku bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan siapa-anak-ini atau ia-bukan-anak-dari- _Seam_. Akhirnya aku malah menunduk dan pura-pura untuk tak melihat mereka. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar Greasy sae memanggilku. Aku segera berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Semangkok besar sup daging kelinci hangat, sepotong roti hangat, susu dan keju." Ia memberiku sekantung besar berisi makanan-makanan tadi.

"Tunggu," aku mengingat-ingat "Aku tak meminta keju dan susu, kok…"

"Tak apa Lexa, aku sedang beruntung hari ini, banyak yang memberiku hasil buruan mereka."

Aku tersenyum senang dan memberikannya 1 kelinci, 2 tupai dan segenggam buah beri "Terima kasih…" aku pun segera berjalan pulang.

Sesampai di rumah aku segera menaruh sepatu bot di luar rumah dan jaket kulitku di cantolan pintu "Jacob! Aku pulang!"

"Lama sekali, sih." Jacob menggerutu tetapi kemudian ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat isi kantong yang kubawa "Ya ampun! Banyak sekali!"

Aku tertawa kecil "Ya, Greasy Sae sedang beruntung hari ini, jadi kita mendapat imbasnya," aku membuka tas ku "Dan lihat apa yang kutemukan!" aku segera memperlihatkannya buah-buah beri yang banyak "Kita sangat beruntung hari ini!"

"Woohoo!" Jacob melompat kecil "Banyak sekali yang bisa kita makan!" ia pun segera meletakkan makanan-makanan dari Greasy Sae itu di meja kecil kami, yang kami sebut meja makan.

Aku berjalan ke dapur mencari alat penghancur yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sebuah sendok kayu dan juga sebuah mangkok kecil. Aku segera mengeluarkan buah-buah beri yang banyak itu, menambahkan sedikit air hangat dan menghancurkannya menjadi sebuah selai. Aku menambahkan sedikit gula dan menyampurkannya. Setelah selesai aku menyendokkan selainya ke toples kecil.

Aku membawa toples kecil itu ke meja makan dan menaruhnya. Jacob yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di kursi menungguku dengan sabar. Akupun duduk.

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Jacob tersenyum dan mengambil semangkuk sup dan segelas susu. Aku pun begitu. Kami sepakat untuk menyisakan sup dan susunya untuk nanti malam. Roti dan selainya? Kami biasa memakannya setelah makan-makanan ini.

Aku menyeruput kuahnya. Hangat, lezat dan menurut kami mewah. Kenapa mewah? Kami jarang sekali makan-makanan seperti ini. Bahkan, kadang kami hanya bisa memakan belalang yang kami asal tangkap. Aku memakan dagingnya, dan oh, tuhan, ini sangat empuk. Lagi, kami jarang memakan-makanan seperti ini. Aku segera menghabiskan sup ini dan menjilat dasar mangkoknya. "Oh, ya ampun… ini enak sekali…"

"Ya…" Jacob tertawa kecil dan mengambil roti, keju dan selai buah beri. Ia oleskan selai itu ke rotinya dan menambahkan seiris keju "Selai ini lezat juga."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum dan juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jacob. Aku memakannya. Rasa manis meletup di lidahku, rasanya lezat. Aku meminum susu dari gelasku. Puas dengan makanan ini, aku tersenyum puas.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Jacob berubah. Ia terlihat muram "Ada apa?"

"Oh, aku lupa…" Jacob mendesah "Besok. _Reaping day._ "

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. _Reaping day?_ Hari yang terburuk sepanjang hidup kami semua. Dimana hari itu akan terpilih 3 tribut dari ke-12 distrik. 1 laki-laki. 1 perempuan. 1 terpilih. Untuk mengikuti hunger games. Orang-orang yang mengikuti hunger games adalah remaja yang berumur12-18 tahun. Untuk tribut laki-laki dan perempuan, kita dapat bersukarela mengganti tribut yang terpilih. Untuk terpilih? Tidak, kita tidak bisa bersukarela mengganti mereka.

Hunger games adalah permainan bertahan hidup—lebih tepatnya bunuh atau dibunuh—yang diselenggarakan oleh _Capitol_. Yang bermain adalah 36 tribut yang didatangkan dari 12 distrik. Hanya 1 orang yang boleh jadi pemenang, tidak lebih.

" _Yeah_ …" aku menghembuskan nafas "Kita bisa berdoa."

Jacob mengacak rambutku "Sepertinya kecil kemungkinan kita terpilih, kau tahu, banyak sekali anak-anak berumur 12-18 tahun di distrik 12."

"Wah, kenapa yakin sekali?"

Jacob mengendikkan bahunya "tak ada salahnya punya keyakinan sendiri."

Aku _nyengir_ " _Yeah,"_ aku mengangkat gelas kecilku yang menunjukkan beberapa kerusakan di sana-sini " _May the odds…"_

Jacob mengangkat gelasnya—yang berkondisi sama dengan gelasku—juga _"Always be in your favor!"_

Dan kamipun menenggak tetes terakhir dari susu kami bersama sama.


	2. Para Iblis yang datang

_You and I'll be_

 _Safe and sound_

"Bangun."

Suara Jacob membangunkanku lagi. Aku _mengucek_ mataku dan segera duduk.

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat Jacob dengan baju berburunya. Ia juga masih memegang busur dan panahnya. Matanya sayu memandangku, seolah aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Ia membuka mulutnya "Segera mandi," suaranya serak seolah ia habis berteriak berjam-jam "Aku sudah merapikan rumah ini. Mandi saja sana. gaunmu sudah ada di mejamu." Kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

Aku belum beranjak sama sekali. Mataku menatap kosong ke selimutku yang sudah ditambal berkali-kali. _Reaping day_. dua kalimat. sepuluh huruf. Sejuta ketakutan.

Aku mengingat menonton _The hunger games_ tahun lalu. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kujelaskan selain menakutkan. Ada yang mati di _bloodbath_ , diburu para kelompok _career_ , dilanda cuaca ekstrem, mati kekurangan makan, dehidrasi dan dibunuh oleh para _mutt._

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan melihat gaun yang disiapkan oleh kakakku. Gaun itu berwarna jingga, seperti warna matahari tenggelam dengan sedikit renda putih di bagian bawah gaunnya. Sebenarnya, gaun ini milik ibuku. Ibuku pintar menjahit, menenun, dan membuat baju semenjak beliau masih kecil. Setiap tahun, ia akan membuat bajunya sendiri untuk _The reaping_. Keluarga ibuku mempunyai toko baju di _The merchant_ —kawasan orang-orang yang berkecukupan di distrik 12. Tetapi setelah beliau menikah dengan ayahku mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Seam_ karena masalah ekonomi.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi, melepaskan seluruh bajuku dan menyalakan pancuran airnya. Pancuran air dingin sedingin es keluar dari pancuran air, mengelitiki dan mengagetkan kulitku. Aku berlonjak sedikit, kaget. Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Pemanas saluran air di rumah kami, kan, rusak, terpaksa setiap hari kami akan bermandikan air es. _Tak apalah_ akupun melanjutkan acara mandiku.

Sesudahnya, segera aku mengeringkan diriku dan memakai gaunku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan tampilan rambutku, jadi hanya kucepol sederhana saja.

Aku melangkah keluar dan melihat Jacob dengan baju _Reaping_ nya. Ia tampak rapih. Dan tidak seperti biasanya juga, rambutnya disisir sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi—yang menurutku—sangat rapih.

"Kita hampir terlambat." Jacob memasang sepatunya "Lebih baik kita sarapan sehabis acara sialan ini."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil sepatu. Melewati jam sarapan sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kami. "Kalau kita selamat, ku harap kita bisa ke rumah Greasy Sae, ya, sekadar membantunya. Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak padanya soal kemarin…"

"Oke."

 **XOXO**

Setelah sampai di _The square_ , kami mendaftar dan segera berpisah. Aku menuju ke barisan perempuan. Entah kenapa aku memilih barisan tengah. Barisan yang tak terlalu dilihat oleh para pasukan perdamaian. Loh? Bukannya dibelakang? Tentu saja tidak, para pasukan perdamaian menjaga—mengekang—kami di bagian belakang dan depan.

Kemudian aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berjalan dan berhenti untuk berbaris di depanku. _Katniss dan adiknya_. Katnis menggenggam erat tangan adiknya, adiknya pun sama. Wajah prim terlihat sangat pucat. Oh, ya, ini _reaping day_ pertamanya.

Melihat Prim rasanya ingin sekali aku memberontak ke pihak _Capitol_ atas perbuatannya yang—entah kenapa—sangat gila ini. Jelas-jelas mereka hanyalah anak-anak dibawah umur yang seharusnya masih bermain petak-umpet sampai malam, membuat kenakalan disana-sini, mencuri roti hangat dan mendapat pendidikan yang baik. Ini mengerikan, mereka malah tumbuh dengan ketakutan akan _hunger games_ setiap tahun.

Sejujurnya, Ini tak layak bagi kita semua.

"ini waktunya untuk bertobat dan berterima kasih," kata sang mayor

Kemudian ia berbicara panjang lebar tentang para pemenang _hunger games_ dari distrik 12. Dalam 75 tahun kita memiliki _2 orang_ pemenang. Oho… kau menyadari _sarkasme_ dalam perkataanku bukan?. Salah satu diantara mereka sudah meninggal. Jadi yang masih hidup adalah Haymitch Abernathy, sang alkoholik dari distrik 12, lihat saja sekarang ia muncul dan meneriaki kata-kata yang tak dapat dimengerti, terhuyung-huyung ke panggung dan terjatuh dengan suksesnya. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan—dengan terpaksa tentunya—, tapi Haymitch bingung dan malah mencoba memeluk Effie Trinket, yang dengan suksesnya ditolak oleh wanita _menor_ itu. Oke, reputasi distrik 12 hancur sudah.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, sang mayor memperkenalkan Effie trinket.

Saat ia menaiki panggung, Effie terlihat heboh dengan gaya _capitol_ nya. Ia pun segera mengucapkan kata-kata pembukaan " _Happy hunger games and may the odds always be in your favor!"_ ia tersenyum sejenak. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke bola kaca yang besar itu "Seperti biasanya, _Ladies first_!"

Aku berdoa dengan sangat, _Semoga itu bukan namaku, semoga bukan namaku._

"Tribut perempuan distrik 12…" Effie tersenyum "Primrose Everdreen!"

Aku membelalakan mataku. Prim. Bukan aku.

Tapi, apakah aku berdosa untuk lega karena bukan aku yang terpilih?. Di sisi lain ini mengerikan anak 12 tahun terpilih bermain _Hunger games_ , bayangkan!

Aku melihat Prim yang berjalan perlahan menuju panggung. Dari mukanya ia terlihat…gugup, takut, gelisah dan _hopeless._ Itu yang bisa ku lihat darinya.

Tetapi yang selanjutnya terjadi, bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah kubayangkan.

Katniss meneriaki nama Prim, berlari dan menyambar tangan Prim sebelum ia naik ke panggung. "Aku bersukarela! Aku bersukarela menjadi tribut!"

Aku membelalakan mataku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Katniss. Bersukarela.

Bersukarela menjadi tribut merupakan sesuatu yang jarang bagi kami. Melihat Katniss yang bersukarela, entah kenapa itu sangat…berani… , dan aku entah kenapa membayangkan Katnis dengan api yang berkobar-kobar dibelakangnya.

Kemudian ada beberapa perdebatan yang terjadi diantara mereka dan akhirnya Katniss berjalan dan berdiri di panggung. "Wah, Hebat!" sorak Effie "Itulah semangat _Hunger games_ , siapa namamu, sayang?" Kata Effie dengan semangat yang berelebihan.

"Katniss," Katniss menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "Katniss Everdeen."

Kemudian Effie berbicara dan diakhiri dengan ajakan tepuk tangan untuk Katniss. Tapi, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bertepuk tangan. Kami semua tahu tentang hidup Katniss yang tidak mudah, sama seperti kami. Kami menolak, kami memberontak, dan semua ini salah.

Satu persatu, kemudian kami semua mencium dan mengangkat tiga jari tengah tangan kiri kami, mempertahankannya untuknya. artinya terimakasih, perasaan hormat dan selamat tinggal kepada seseorang yang kami cintai.

Kemudian Haymitch merusak suasana, dia mendatangi Katniss dengan langkahnya yang berat "Lihat dia! Lihat perempuan satu ini! Aku menyukainya! Ia pemberani! Lebih darimu!" kemudian mukanya mengarah ke kamera "Lebih darimu!" ia membuka mulutnya kemudian merosot dan tak sadarkan diri.

Haymitch dibawa pergi dengan tandu, tetapi Effie Trinket yang manis melanjutkan acaranya lagi. "Hari yang sangat menghebohkan! Tapi, akan lebih heboh lagi, karena ini waktu kita untuk memilih tribut laki-laki!" ia kemudian merapikan rambutnya dan mencari-cari kertas-kertas berisi nama-nama para anak laki-laki di seluruh penjuru distrik 12 ini. Ia kemudian mengambil satu kertas, yang kuharap bukan bernama kakakku dan kembali ke depan panggung. Ia membuka mulutnya,

"Peeta Mellark!"

Kandidat—yang menurutku—takkan selamat dari games ini. Aku jarang berbicara dengannya, terakhir kali kami berbicara…wah, aku sudah lupa…

Peeta maju dengan wajah gugup dan takut. Ia menaiki panggung dan berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa ada yang mau bersukarela?" tak ada yang bersukarela, apalagi maju kedepan "Wah, tidak ada? Baiklah," Effie tersenyum lebar "Saatnya kita memilih tribut terpilih, dan seperti peraturan, tak ada yang namanya bersukarela disini!" Effie kembali lagi mengambil kertas dari bola kaca yang dari kertas—berisi nama anak-anak distrik 12—mengambilnya dengan teliti dan membawanya kedepan.

Aku berdoa agar bukan aku atau kakakku yang terpilih,

Effie tersenyum "Wah, mari kita buka!"

Keringat menetes mengaliri pelipis, wajah dan leherku,

Effie membuka kertasnya,

Jantungku berdebar, bahkan aku yakin orang lain bisa mendengarnya,

Effie tersenyum,

Aku khawatir dan panik,

Effie membuka mulutnya "Wah, nama yang indah!",

Kututup mataku berharap itu bukan diriku atau kakakku,

Dan kemudian yang selanjutnya ia katakan membuat kepalaku kosong,

"Alexandra Nightingale!"

Rasanya ingin mati saja…

~0~0~0~

Ahoi, Minna! (W)

Ane orang baru disini!

makasih yang udah merelakan waktu untuk membaca!

Sebagai orang baru, boleh minta reviewnya ndikit ndak? Kalo boleh berkatmu besar di sana (Sananya yang mana ane gk tahu, eheh) , nak!

Skali lagi, makasiiih (W)


	3. Janji yang kosong

_And for a while things were cold,_

 _they were scared down in their holes.  
_

 _The forest that once was green,_

 _was coloured black by those killing machines._

Aku ingat terakhir kali merasa ingin mati. Tahun lalu ketika badai salju, Dan akhirnya keinginan ini dipatahkan oleh sup hangat Greasy Sae. Aku ingat terakhir kali merasa kepalaku kosong. Ketika, kedua orangtuaku meninggal, yang mengharuskan kami menjadi mandiri sesudah itu.

Kepalaku sekarang kosong dan aku ingin mati. setetes airmata mengaliri pipiku, aku tidak terima, tidak, tidak, tidak.

"Ayo, sayang maju kedepan." Ujar Effie.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju panggung. Sekarang pikiranku dipenuhi dengan rekaman-rekaman hunger games yang menyeramkan. Para _mutt,_ kelompok _career,_ cuaca yang ekstrem. _Oh_ , Tuhan inikah akhir hidupku?

"Aku mengajukan diri!"

Kata-kata itu mengagetkanku, membuat kepalaku menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh, ya ampun itu Jacob?! Astaga, Apa yang ia lakukan?!

Jacob melangkah kedepan, mencoba mendatangiku. Tetapi 4 penjaga perdamaian dengan sigap menghadang Jacob

"Nak, bukankah kau sudah mendengar tak ada kata mengajukan diri saat ini?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Jacob mendengus "Apa pedulimu?"

"Anak sialan!" sang penjaga memukulnya, tetapi ditangkis Jacob dan ia malah membalasnya dengan tonjokkannya. Para penjaga lain mulai menendangnya dan memukulnya, Jacob tetap saja melawan. Pikiranku tidak sadar melihat mereka berkelahi. Hingga salah satu penjaga memukul muka Jacob dengan gagang senjatanya dan menendang perut Jacob, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah,

"JANGAN!, BERHENTI!"

Aku berteriak, tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukanku. Mereka masih meninju dan menendang Jacob. Jacob dengan sia-sia membalas. Aku tahu dia sangat kesakitan, Aku tahu ia takkan bisa melawan mereka dan ia menyerang seperti anjing yang malang. Jacob tetap melawan, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya ke Jacob,

 _Sudah cukup._

"JANGAN!" Aku berlari kearah mereka dengan panik. Aku mendorong badan sang penjaga dan melindungi Jacob "DENGAR!," aku menatap tajam helm sang penjaga "Aku akan menjadi tribut jika kalian berhenti menyiksa dan kau berhenti menodongkan pistol itu pada kakakku!" aku mempertajamkan tatapanku "siksa dia, aku takkan pernah menjadi seorang tribut. _Jika perlu bunuh aku saja_."

Para penjaga perdamaian itupun sepertinya tak punya pilihan dan akhirnya mereka menjauh. Kemudian, orang-orang lain mulai membantu Jacob,

"A…Alex…"

"Tak apa," aku menatapnya "Tak apa."

Aku menahan air mataku dan memberikan senyuman terkuatku kepadanya. Agar ia tahu, aku akan baik-baik saja.

Beberapa orangpun membopongnya keluar dari _the square_ untuk mengobatinya. Aku memutar badanku dan berjalan ke panggung, mencoba menjadi tegar tetapi sebenarnya aku hancur.

"Wah, wah sikapmu heroik sekali!" Effie tersenyum dan menepuk punggungku

"Aku tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan terjadi banyak sekali drama! Tetapi, Aku sangat gembira karena kita sudah mengumpulkan 3 tribut!" ia merapikan rambutnya sebelum berkata _"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds always be in your favor!"_

~~))00((~~

Mereka mengurungku di ruangan ini.

Aku bersandar di sebuah sofa _velvet._ Sekarang adalah waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang yang paling kita sayangi. Toh, sebenarnya ini sia-sia, Jacob takkan mungkin mengunjungiku, ia pasti sedang dirawat di rumah. Selain Jacob? Tak ada lagi. Hanya dia.

Isi kepalaku kosong. aku tidak mengeluarkan setetes air matapun sejak sampai disini. Emosiku tiba-tiba hilang, digantikan dengan kekosongan hatiku. Aku merasa hampa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Jacob yang terpincang-pincang dan diperban dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau harus dirawat?!" aku menghampiri Jacob dan memeluknya. Tangisku tumpah ketika aku memeluknya, mengingat aku—mungkin—akan mati. Sekarang, Aku ingin berlari kesebuah bukit kecil dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga suaraku habis. Menumpahkan segalanya, memuntahkan masa lalu.

"Ssh, ssh," Jacob membelai rambutku "Jangan menangis."

"Ba…bagai…" dan aku menangis lagi menumpahkan lebih banyak airmata dan membasahi bajunya. Oh, ya ampun aku merusak bajunya.

"Sudah, sudah," Jacob melepaskan pelukan kami. Ia dengan susah payah merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung yang talinya tidak rapih dan dibuat yang menarik perhatianku adalah bandul berbentuk sayap burung _nightingale,_ seperti nama keluargaku. "Maaf untuk kalung yang sama sekali tidak indah ini," Jacob meringis

"Oh, ya ampun, terimakasih" aku menyeka air mataku, mengambilnya dan memakainya. Terlihat lucu, tapi aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kuharap, kau akan memakainya di arena, pertama, aku susah payah membuatnya, kedua, bandul itu lambang keberuntungan keluarga kita. Jadi," ia tersenyum "Kuharap kau memakainya."

Aku tersenyum "Sampai akhir hidupku."

Kemudian seorang penjaga perdamaian masuk, memberi sinyal agar Jacob keluar.

"Yah, kurasa kau harus pergi." Aku menatapnya sendu,

"Tapi,"

"Tak apa, seriusan, tak apa."

Ia mendengus "Baiklah, aku akan pergi," ia memelukku sekali lagi "Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal." Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menang."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam "Berdoa saja untukku."

Jacob berbalik badan dan berjalan dengan susahnya keluar, aku berjalan menghampirinya tetapi sang penjaga perdamaian mendekati Jacob dan membantunya berjalan. Aku tak percaya melihatnya, sang penjaga perdamaian bersukarela membantunya dan tidak menyiksanya. mungkin hanya dia yang masih punya hati.

Sang penjaga perdamaian menutup pintu, Meninggalkanku dengan kesunyian terbesar sepanjang hidupku. Kubiarkan setetes air mata keluar dari mataku.

Perpisahan adalah penyiksaan terbesar dalam hidupku.

~0#0~

Chap 4 in process...

betewe, maap ya kalo pendek. abisan banyak tugas nih, chap brikutnya ane buatin lebih panjang deh (n")

Makasih yang udah baca, minna~~~ (*V)


	4. Sang ular mulai kembali ke sarangnya

_But, if you close your eyes..._

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

Sebagai salah satu warga dari distrik 12, aku sangat, sangat, sangat jarang menaiki mobil apalagi untuk menuju ke stasiun, dimana kereta Capitol tertidur. Aku tak pernah tahu perjalanan menuju stasiun lumayan indah dan menarik, karena ternyata daerah dimana stasiun distrik 12 berada ditumbuhi dengan pohon-pohon _pine_ yang lebat dan tinggi.

Selama perjalanan aku selalu membuang mukaku ke arah jendela, menghindari tatapan Effy, Peeta dan Katniss. Aku tak terlalu menyukai tatapan riang Effy, aku menghindari tatapan _cengeng_ Peeta dan aku sangat-sangat menolak tatapan Tajam Katniss. Meski begitu, alasan lainnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku adalah melihat jalan distrik 12 yang sedikit berlubang dan entah kenapa _alami_ , meski mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu.

Perjalanan menuju stasiun memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit dan entah kenapa terasa lama bagiku (mungkin karena aku semobil dengan Katniss, Peeta dan Effy). Aku menuruni mobil setelah sang sopir—Atau mungkin seorang peacekeeper menyuruh kami untuk turun.

"Nah, anak-anak," Effy tersenyum "Tersenyumlah! Orang-orang akan melihat kalian!"

"Orang-orang?" oh, yang dimaksud Effy adalah reporter-reporter bersama kamera-kamera mereka yang berbentuk seperti serangga.

Effy tersenyum, tertawa dan menyebarkan energi cerianya ke semua reporter. Katniss diam dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa, wah, tipikal Katniss. Peeta menangis-nangis, entah kenapa itu membuatku sangat takut dan malu pada saat bersamaan. Dan aku malah tak mengerti harus menunjukkan ekspresi apa, jadi aku menatap kamera-kamera mereka yang berbentuk ajaib itu dan berharap mempunyai salah-satu kamera itu.

Jadi inilah tribut-tribut dari distrik 12, yang satu berekspresi seperti robot, satu berekspresi seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen, dan satunya lagi berekspresi seperti seorang anak bodoh yang menatap para orang asing dan berharap mendapat hadiah berupa mainan yang baru.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu kalian!" Effy melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh kami mengikutinya "Tapi, maaf kalau kami harus pergi! Sampai bertemu lagi di Capitol!"

Setelah Peeta dan Katniss, aku menaiki tangga kecil dan memasuki kereta tersebut. Ketika aku memasuki kereta, aku terkagum-kagum atas kemewahan kereta tersebut. "Ah, ini tidak terlalu bagus, kereta presiden-lah yang sangat mewah dan sangat bagus." Jawab Effy ketika aku menanyai tentang kemewahan kereta ini. Mungkin Effy lupa kalau kami tinggal di distrik 12, dimana hal-hal seperti ini merupakan salah satu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada diri kami.

"Baiklah, pelayan itu akan membawamu ke kamar." Effie menunjuk seorang pria berambut hitam.

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk sembari mempertahankan muka datarnya itu. Sang pelayan memberi tatapan _ikuti-aku_ kemudian berjalan melewatiku. "Kau pasti akan menyukai kamarmu." Effy tersenyum dan kemudian melenggang pergi. Aku tanpa ba-bi-bu berjalan menuju sang pelayan yang sudah berdiri di salah satu pintu dan terletak di bagian belakang paling ujung di kereta ini.

Ketika aku sudah berdiri di depannya, pelayan itu membuka pintu kamar itu. "Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, tapi pelayan itu hanya menatapku sebentar dan kemudian pergi dengan cepat. _Geez,_ apa pelayan-pelayan Capitol tidak mempunyai lidah sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tidak berkata satu-patah-kata-pun kepadaku?

Tetapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, toh, banyak masalah yang jauh lebih penting.

Aku memasuki kamar itu, dan benar aku langsung jatuh hati. Bukan karena benda-benda dan bentuk kamar itu. Tapi, lebih karena ada sebuah kaca—yang berfungsi sebagai jendela yang sangat-sangat besar sehingga cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu panas menerobos ke kamar itu dan kaca itu berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidurku.

Aku menaiki tempat tidurku. Sejauh mataku memandang, yang kulihat hanyalah tempat stasiun, rel kereta dan pohon-pohon _pine_ yang tinggi. Membawaku kedalam nostalgia-nostalgia anak kecil tentang peri-peri kecil yang tinggal di hutan lebat. Aku ingin menjadi peri—oh, tidak, lebih baik lagi kalau aku menjadi burung yang bebas dan keluar dari dalam sangkar.

Kereta mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak pergi dan siulannya mulai berbunyi seraya sang ular mulai melata pergi,

Membawaku jauh,

Jauh,

Dan jauh dari pohon-pohon peri kecil.

Dan ular ini membawaku ke kota Sodom yang indah tetapi memiliki jutaan kegilaan di dalamnya. Capitol.

Mataku mulai menutup, pertanda pintu mimpi akan dibuka. Dan samar-samar sebelum aku memasuki dunia permen, aku mendengar sebuah bisikan dari sang ular,

 _"_ _Tinggalkan semua impianmu, kau akan memasuki babak baru dalam permainan yang lebih keji."  
_

 _-0-_


	5. Lulabi Bagi Sang Pemimpi

_I know that it's a waste of time  
Chasing in the dark  
But keep me in your clouded minds  
'Til time ignites a spark_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi terliarku.

Dengan susah payah aku memposisikan badanku untuk duduk dan menguap. Mataku memandang ke jendela kamar dan menyadari hari sudah malam. Aku melihat bantalku yang basah kuyup, pasti aku menangis saat tidur tadi. Aku menyentuh keningku, enggan untuk bangun.

"Alexandra!"

Aku menoleh "E..Effie?" aku melemparkan badanku ke lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu "Ada apa?" sengaja tidak kubukakan, aku sedang malas menerima tamu.

"Makan malam!" suara Effie melengking "Kau melewatinya!"

" _Give me a sec_." Aku berjalan ke arah lemari, berharap ada pakaian yang disediakan dari pihak Capitol. Anehnya, memang benar ada tumpukan pakaian di dalam lemari itu. Segera kuganti gaun _reaping day_ -ku dengan atasan baju biru muda dan celana jins panjang. Dan dengan malas, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar ini dan membukanya.

"Oh! Akhirnya….Ya ampun!" Effie menjerit dan ia menunjukkan telunjuknya ke mukaku, apa mukaku seburuk itu ya? "Matamu bengkak dan hidungmu merah, sayang, apa yang terjadi?"

"Flu," aku berbohong "Tamu yang selalu datang kalau sudah menjelang malam hari."

"Beruntung kami punya teh hangat," Effie menggeleng kepalanya pelan "Ayo ke ruang makan, mereka menunggumu!". Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Effie. Seraya berjalan, Effie menyeramahiku tentang hal telat bangun ini, ia bilang Capitol itu tidak menerima orang lamban dan malas. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, berlagak mengerti, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin menarik rambut _norak_ Effie.

Ketika memasuki ruang makan, aku melihat Katniss dan Peeta. Aku tersenyum hambar dan menarik tempat duduk di samping Peeta.

Peeta tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya padaku "Hai, Kau Alexandra Nightingale, kan? Aku mengenalmu, kita sekelas dulu."

Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya "Hai, kau Peeta Mellark kan? Kalau itu caramu mencari sekutu yang akhirnya kau akan bunuh juga, terima kasih, aku menghargainya." Aku memandang Peeta yang terkejut.

Peeta menggeleng "Tidak, aku…"

"Iya, aku mengerti, Aku hanya bercanda tadi." meski sebenarnya aku serius mengatakannya. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku, hanya untuk menakut-nakutinya. "Kuharap untuk bertemu kau di arena nanti." Dan aku tertawa keras. Oh, ya, aku sudah gila.

Peeta menatapku ngeri dan Katniss hanya memasang wajah marahnya "Kau pikir leluconmu itu lucu?" Katniss menatap marah. "Yah, menurutku, terserah menurutmu." Aku melemparkan tanganku ke atas dan tersenyum.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku mengambil semangkuk sup wortel dan memakannya. Rasanya tentu lebih enak dibanding sup yang dibuat olehku dan Jacob, dan selanjutnya yang aku tahu sup wortel itu sudah setengah kandas. Setelah supnya benar-benar habis aku mengambil seiris daging kambing, semangkuk kecil salad, sesendok besar _mashed potato_ dan sepotong kue cokelat. Setidaknya makanan-makanan ini mengurangi rasa sedihku.

"Sisakan 'tempat' di perut kalian! Karena sehabis ini mungkin masih ada makanan lagi!" Effy menghela nafas ketika melihatku mengambil makanan "Setidaknya kalian lebih 'sopan' dibanding peserta tahun lalu. Peserta tahun lalu memakan memakai tangan mereka, itu sangat menjijikkan!"

Setahuku dua peserta tahun lalu merupakan peserta yang tidak berkecukupan untuk makan sehari-hari mereka. Kata-kata Effie membuatku marah, dia seharusnya berpikir dulu sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Ketika aku ingin mengabiskan kue cokelatku, Katniss melempar asal sendoknya dan selanjutnya ia memakan-makanannya dengan menggunakan tangan. Aku tahu Katniss marah, aku tahu ia sebal dengan sikap Effie yang tidak merespek peserta tahun lalu, dan aku menyeringai kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memakan langsung kue itu, mengemutnya sebentar, mengunyahnya dengan mulut terbuka dan menelannya. Sesudah itu aku menyeringai lebar-lebar memperlihatkan gigiku yang setengah cokelat ke Effie. Dan kami berdua sukses membuat Effie bergidik jijik.

Dan, sehabis itu makanan terus-terus berdatangan. Makin lama makanan yang kuambil sedikit-sedikit kukurangi porsinya. Dan setelah selesai makan malam, yang aku tahu aku merasa sedikit mual dan pusing.

"Selanjutnya..."

"Effie, aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" dengan sekuat tenaga kutahan lonjakan muntahan itu, mungkin cairan bau itu sudah berada di tenggorokkanku, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

"Oh, baiklah."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju kamarku. Kau tahu rasanya ingin muntah? Pasti kau tahu. Cara berjalanku mulai ngelantur, tapi aku mencoba yang terbaik untuk sampai ke kamar.

 _Bug!_

"Oh, sial..." desisku. Kuangat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

Oh, tidak,

Itu Haymitch.

"Kau mabuk atau apa? Jalan itu pakai mata!" katanya setengah mabuk.

 _"_ _Kau sendiri mabuk"_ desisku kesal. Ku kerahkan sekuat tenaga untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan kepala pusing dan badanku yang hampir tidak terasa lagi, aku berhasil membantunya berdiri.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera lari menuju kamarku dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamar toiletnya. Segera kumuntahkan semua cairan laknat dan berbau itu. Oh, ya tuhan, seharusnya aku hanya makan sedikit saja. Dan sekali lagi cairan muntahan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Kusiram cairan itu dan segera mencuci mukaku, mulutku terasa aneh sekarang. Mataku juga. Tetapi, setidaknya rasa pusingnya berkurang. Yah, setidaknya...

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet dan segera berganti baju ke gaun malam selutut berwarna kuning gelap. Awalnya, aku ingin kembali saja ke ruang makan tapi, tubuhku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja, daripada sampai di Capitol tubuhku makin sakit.

Ku matikan lampuku dan naik ke tempat tidur. Kupandang binang-bintang di langit lewat kaca besar ini, kupanjatkan doa-doaku meskipun aku tahu bahwa memohon pada bintang di langit agar dikabulkan hanyalah dongeng belaka.

Dan mataku mulai tertutup, tak tahan atas serangan kantuk yang mulai menyerbu.

Samar-samar di tengah kegelapan ini aku bisa mendengar ibuku,

Lulabi yang sering dinyanyikan ibuku ketika aku mempunyai mimpi buruk,

Ia akan tidur disampingku dan mengeluskan tangannya kerambutku,

Ketika aku memintanya untuk bernyanyi ia akan tersenyum,

Ketika ia membuka mulutnya,

Suaranya yang indah akan menjagaku ...

 _When the moon rise, the stars shine._

 _Just close your eyes, like nothing will catch you,_

 _A field of Barley will welcomes you,_

 _Once you get there, nothing will scared you,_

 _Just a hum of the wind,_

 _And the lovely sunshine._

 _No one will harm you,_

 _No one will scared you,_

 _And you'll safe there for thousands years._

~*0*~

 _NYOOO!_

 _Maap banget karena udah lama gak ngepost! (x")_

 _Maaaaf bangeeet,_

 _Makasih bagi yang udah baca :D,_

 _XO XO!_


	6. Para Pemain Kegelapan

_A few years back I had the heart  
Waiting for some things to start  
Water running down my walls  
Monsters on the second floor_

 _Bangun, pemalas_.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, setengah terengah-engah karena merasa sedikit sesak nafas. Kulihat jam yang menggantung dikamarku, sudah 12.30 malam ternyata.

Mulutku bergetaran, lidahku kelu, kerongkongan-ku kering. Apa tangisanku mengurangi setengah air dalam diriku sehingga aku dehidrasi?

 _Wow, pikiranmu sangat dramatis, Lexa._

Ah, tidak juga.

 _Mana mungkin dengan menangis bisa dehidrasi?_

Aku tidak tahu.

 _Sepertinya kau hanya haus biasa..._

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

 _Kau aneh, Lexa. Kau punya masalah kejiwaan..._

Mungkin. Kau mau tahu apa yang lebih abnormal lagi? Aku berbicara kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidurku. Meringis sakit karena telapak kakiku berbenturan dengan lantai. Seharusnya tidak sesakit itu kan? Atau mungkin memang sesakit itu ketika badanmu tidak terlalu siap membuat kontak dengan barang-barang lain.

Aku berjalan menuju cermin, makin meringis dengan keadaan malangku ini. Seseorang yang kulihat dikaca bukanlah diriku. Bukan aku, bukan aku, bukan aku.

Yang kulihat hanyalah perempuan dengan kantung mata yang hitam dan besar, mata merah berair serta rambut pirang pasir yang acak-acakan. Ia lebih mirip orang sakit jiwa dibanding dengan seorang tribut.

Aku merapikan sedikit badanku. Sesudah merasa 'rapi' aku melangkahkan kaki polosku keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan, mungkin ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan? Oh, iya, kumpulan rekaman-rekaman para tribut tahun ini.

Suasana kereta sangat sepi, mungkin mereka semua sudah tidur. Cahaya lampu gerbongku juga sangat-sangat minim cahaya sekarang, jadi aku hanya meraba-raba saja. Haloo? Bukankah mereka tahu aku disini? Kenapa harus padamkan lampunya?

Dengan insting dan kemampuan merabaku—yang dibawah rata-rata, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan. Meski begitu terkadang aku menendang dan menabrak benda-benda disana. Kutahan muntahan kata-kata umpatan di kerongkonganku ketika jari kelingking kakiku menabrak ujung sebuah meja.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku mengambil segelas air dan mengisi kerongkonganku. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa yang lumayan panjang dan—entah apa namanya, berbulu. Memberikanku rasa sedikit kenyamanan yang menggelitik.

"Terbangun, huh?"

Aku melonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu, Peeta sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka sumringahnya. "Oh, kau," Aku meneguk airku lagi "Kukira kalian semua sudah tidur."

"Aku tidak." Peeta menarik ujung bibirnya "Kau dan Katniss tadi sangat keren."

Aku mengulum senyum kebingungan "Yang mana?"

"Saat makan, kalian memukul mundur Effie dan itu sangat lucu ketika Effie menunjukkan ekspresi jijiknya." Peeta tertawa kecil.

"Ohh, yang itu..." Aku terkekeh geli "Si nenek menor itu pantas menerimanya, kok. Aku rasa ia tak punya rasa respek sama sekali ke kita, jadi, buat apa merespeknya?"

Peeta terdiam dan membuka mulutnya "Kau tahu 'kan kita bisa mendapat bantuan kalau kita mendapat simpati dari orang lain? Jadi, setidaknya kita harus merespeknya untuk menjadi pendamping kita..."

Peeta mengalihkan tatapannya ke sebuah benda—yang berdasarkan dari buku sejarahku bernama televisi. Kotak itu bisa mengeluarkan gambar bergerak dan suara entah darimana, mungkin orang-orang dari distrik 3 tahu. "Kau pasti belum lihat tayangan peserta tribut dari distrik lain ya?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Peeta melangkahkan kakinya menuju televisi itu, menyalakannya dan mengutak-atiknya sedikit. Kudengar ia bergumam-gumam tentang sesuatu seperti 'putar balik' atau 'sepertinya bukan begini' dan lain-lainnya. Dan, kemudian televisi menyala dengan tulisan _'The 74th Annual Of Hunger Games : The Tribute'_

"Untunglah tadi aku melihat salah satu Avox menyalakan televisinya." _Cengir_ nya

Tayangan pun dimulai dengan pidato membosankan dari Presiden Snow. Ia menceritakan bagaimana asal mula Hunger Games yang dimulai dari pemberontakan distrik-distrik atas pemerintahannya yang dari sedahulu kala dikenal keji. Makhluk haus darah itu berkata bahwa alasannya mengadakan Hunger Games untuk mengingatkan kita atas kejadian berdarah itu dan menjelaskan betapa baiknya Capitol yang sudah menjaga kita sedari kecil. Padahal menurutku maksud dari Game itu adalah _patuh kepada Capitol atau kau akan mati_.

Kemudian cuplikan-cuplikan peserta pun diperlihatkan.

Dimulai dari Calon-calon kandidat career dari distrik 1. Nama mereka Marvel, Glimmer dan Arine. Mataku tertarik melihat aura kesombongan dari mereka, khususnya dari wajah Arine. Mata biru tajamnya menyorotkan aura kesombongan, bibirnya menyeringai dan ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat bangga untuk menjadi tribut. Wah, wah, wah. Ternyata aku salah, sejauh ini aku masih waras.

Kemudian anggota distrik 2. Cato yang mengajukan diri menjadi tribut, Clove si wajah psikopat dan seorang terpilih bernama Celline. Wajah Celline menurutku sangat unik. Matanya yang berbeda warna, kanan biru dan kiri hijau, Alisnya tebal dan terkesan tegas serta tulang pipinya yang terpatri jelas di sisi kanan-kiri wajahnya. Dari wajahnya sudah jelas tersampaikan 1 pesan dari dirinya, _kubunuh-kalian-semua._

Selanjutnya dari distrik-distrik lainnya.

Pada saat televisi itu menayangkan siaran tribut distrik 11,

Mataku tidak tahan dengan kekejaman Capitol,

Aku meringis kecil dan mencubit tanganku ketika siaran itu menyiarkan seorang anak—mungkin berumur 12 tahun, dipanggil maju kedepan untuk menjadi seorang tribut. Nama anak itu Rue.

Pikiranku kembali terlempar ke _Reaping day._ Mengingat saat Katniss bersukarela untuk menggantikan Prim yang waktu itu dipanggil untuk menjadi tribut.

Dari awal permainan-permainan ini menunjukkan keeksistensian kekejaman Capitol yang menggerogot semua distrik-distrik. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk semakin menyadarkanku bahwa betapa lemahnya distrik-distrik ini terhadap Capitol, Betapa kuatnya pengaruh Capitol terhadap distrik-distrik yang lemah maupun yang kuat.

Kota yang indah dengan sejuta kengerian.

Betapa cocoknya kalimat itu untuk menggambarkan Capitol.

"Halo? Kau disana?" Peeta melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan mataku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan mengulum sebuah senyum "Aku? Maaf, tadi aku sepertinya tenggelam di pikiranku" memang benar, kok.

"Ho," Peeta mendirikan badannya dan kemudian mematikan televisi tepat saat simbol distrik 12 ditunjukkan "Yah, sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kamar kita. Kau tahu, besok kita sampai ke Capitol. Hari yang sangat besar."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mecerna kata-katanya "Tunggu, besok sudah sampai?" aku meneguk salivaku. Merasa gugup dan ngeri secara bersamaan. Dari buku yang kubaca, orang-orang Capitol suka sekali memakai busana-busana aneh, seperti hiasan topi dari bangkai tikus mati yang sudah dikeringkan, baju yang ditempel dengan kupu-kupu yang sudah dikeringkan dan juga stoking dari bulu babi hutan.

Yang terakhir aku bercanda, kok.

"Iya, Effie yang mengatakannya." Jawab Peeta "Sekitar jam 10 atau jam 11-an kita sudah sampai."

"Oooh, Peeta," aku menatapnya marah "Kau hanya membuatku semakin gugup."

Peeta tertawa "Maka dari itu kita butuh istirahat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran kita, kemudian..."

"Kemudian besok pikiran kita akan dikacaukan lagi oleh ratusan jiplakan Effie di Capitol." Kata-kata sarkastik seperti itu entah kenapa keluar saja dari mulutku "Yah, setidaknya efeknya tidak sekacau mengikuti _Hunger Games_." Aku mengangkat gelas minumku dan memberatkan suaraku " _Happy Hunger Games And May The Odds Always Be In Your Favor!"_ setelah itu kuteguk semua airku hingga kandas.

" _Amen for that."_

Peeta kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kegelapan kereta, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku kembali tenggelam ke pikiranku ketika mataku melihat keluar kaca. Mataku menangkap bintang-bintang kecil yang ada dilangit, membuatku semakin tenggelam ke pikiran-pikiranku yang campur aduk.

Diantara semuanya yang pasti hanya ada satu hal,

Semakin dekat Capitol,

Semakin dekat pula kematianku.

-0-0-0-

Njir.

MAAAAF BANGET, maaf banget dah lama gak ngapdet.

soridorimori telah membuat kalian patah hati menunggu kelanjutan kisah ini dengan harapan kosong kayak nunggu kapan dinotis gebetan *dipanahkatniss*

Ne, guys, sori ya baru ngapdet, abisan banyak urusan, ujian, de el el.

(Haymitch : Yeee, gegara flashdisk ilang juga

Author : SSSTTT!)

Ne, gaes, sekali lagi maaf dan juga makasih banget dah meluangkan waktu buat bacaa, boleh gak kasih review, saran, dll? Makasiih.

Ne, kalau bisa like, polow n add to paporitnya juga bisa kok kakaa 3

Arigatou Gozaimasuuu!


	7. Gerbang Sodom dan Gomora

A lion head with eyes so red

All these things that I once had

A tiger's paw that hold me down

Presses hard this time around.

.

.

 _"_ _Ba…"_

 _"…_ _ngun."_

 _"_ _Bangun…"_

 _"_ _LEXA!"_

 _Aku membuka mataku dan semua terpatri jelas dimataku. Darah. Darah dimana-mana. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan diatas tanah. Organ-organ berceceran dimana-mana. Orang-orang saling membunuh, ada juga yang terbunuh._

 _Kuarahkan tatapanku kesampingku dan disitu kulihat, Anak dari distrik 11. Rue. Ia terbaring tak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah, Tatapannya menatap kosong ke langit_ _._

 _"_ _LA_ _RI, LEXA!"_

 _Kuangkat badanku dan berdiri menatap horror sekelilingku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku sendiri, semua orang—temasuk Peeta—berlumuran darah. Mereka terlihat kesetanan, saling memangsa satu sama lain._

 _Dari ujung keujung kau dapat mendengar teriakan yang mengungkapkan duka dan kegilaan. Teriakan-teriakan itu berkumandang seolah menantang langit. Langit yang menjadi saksipun menurunkan hujan darah ke para peneriak tersebut. Seketika hujan darah itu melapisi setiap inci kulit sang peneriak. Mereka meloncat-locat dan bertepuk tangan, seolah-olah itulah berkah mereka._

 _Sebagian dari peneriak berlari menuju para pembunuh-pembunuh dan ikut membunuh satu sama lain, sementara sebagian lainnya menari-nari dibawah langit._

 _Inilah,_

 _Inilah akhir._

 _Hingga akhirnya sosok itu mendekat. Sosok salah satu pembunuh._

 _Mendekat kepadaku, memandangku dengan hawa nafsu pembunuh yang kental._

 _Ku angkat kakiku, tetapi tanah makin menarikku kedalam._

 _Dalam, dalam, dalam._

 _Aku menahan nafasku. Inilah saatnya._

 _Kemudian, sesosok setan mendatangiku. Dengan senyum liciknya ia tersenyum dan berkata,_ "Game Over."

 _Dan semuanya menjadi hitam_.

.

.

.

-0-

Oh, Tuhan.

Hatiku mulai berdegup-degup seraya berdoa dalam hati. Mendoakan keberuntunganku, meski hal itu sudah sirna semenjak _Reaping day_. Ku ambil nafas dalam-dalam, kukeluarkan lagi. Hirup, buang. Hirup, buang.

"Jadi," Suara Katniss menyadarkanku, "Seharusnya kau memberikan kami nasihat atau tips yang berguna untuk Hunger Games nanti."

"Hm, tips ya?" Haymitch mengelus dagunya serta menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Oh ya! Ada satu tips untuk kalian!"

"Apa itu?" Aku membelalakkan mataku, jarang-jarang Haymitch serius dan mau memberikan kami sebuah tips _bagaimana-caranya-agar-bisa-bertahan-di-Hunger-Games-setidaknya-sehari._

Haymitch menurunkan alisnya dan berkata, "Tetaplah hidup!" dan kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah-olah candaannya itu lucu.

 _Sialan._

"Haha, lucu sekali," Peeta tersenyum getir kemudian mengambil gelas wine itu dari tangan Haymitch dan dilemparkannya gelas itu ke lantai. Dengan indahnya, gelas itu pecah dan isinya menodai lantai malang itu. "Hanya saja bagi kami hal itu tidak lucu."

Haymitch terkekeh kecil sebelum ia melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Peeta. Peeta yang terkena tinjuannya itu jatuh dari kursinya. Ketika Haymitch ingin mengambil 'minumannya', Katniss menancapkan pisau rotinya diantara jari-jarinya dan gelas winenya.

Aku kira Haymitch akan meninju Katniss juga, tetapi kemudian Ia duduk dan menyipitkan matanya kepada kita.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi pasangan tribut yang kudapati tahun ini hanyalah pasangan pemberontak ulung?" Haymitch kemudian mendecih kesal.

Aku bergegas mengambil sebuah es dari tempat _fruit tureen_ dan kemudian berjongkok menghadapi Peeta. Dengan pelan kuangkat rahangnya. Ketika aku ingin menempelkan es itu ke lebam di rahang Peeta, Haymitch melarangku.

"Tidak, biarkan lebam itu, orang-orang akan berpikir kau sudah mulai berkelahi dengan _tribute_ lain bahkan seebelum permainan _sialan_ itu dimulai." Jelas Haymitch. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, mencari tanda-tanda _iseng_ dari wajahnya. Tapi nihil, Ia benar-benar serius.

"Tapi itu melanggar peraturan."

"Kalau ketahuan, tapi kalau tidak akan sangat bagus," Haymitch kemudian menatap Katniss, "Adakah yang bisa kau tusuk dengan pisau itu selain meja ini?"

Katniss mengangguk dan melemparkan pisau itu ke dinding seberang ruangan, pisau itu menancap diantara 2 panel di dinding itu dengan sempurna. _No doubt_ , Katniss memang berbakat dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Haymitch mengangguk-angguk puas dan kemudian menatapku, "Kau?"

Aku meneguk salivaku. _Okelah_ aku bisa memakai panah, tetapi levelya sangat jauh dibawah Katniss. _No doubt_ , aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal-hal seperti ini. "Aku..."

"Apa?"

"A...aku..." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berharap aku bisa menemukan kemampuanku yang bisa kupakai nanti di Hunger games.

"Oh, hebat," Haymitch mendengus, "Kau tidak punya bakat sama..."

"Observasi dan medis."

Haymitch, Katniss dan aku menatap Peeta yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Haymitch. Haymitch menatapku dan kemudian menatap Peeta tertarik, "Ceritakan lebih lanjut?"

"Kemampuan observasi Lexa sangat bagus. Setiap minggu ia akan membantu kelompok medis di distrik 12, banyak yang bilang Lexa tahu apa yang salah dari tubuh pasien dengan sekali lihat atau dengan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan saja."

Peeta melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalau medis, sesuai yang kujelaskan tadi, setiap hari minggu ia membantu kelompok medis dan ia bisa dengan sigap menolong orang seperti tadi." Jelas Peeta panjang lebar.

Haymitch menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Benarkah itu?"

Kemampuan observasiku menurun dari ayahku. Ayahku memiliki mata dan pikiran yang tajam khususnya dalam mengobservasi sikap dan fisik, aku yang awalnya hanya suka melihat ayah melakukan hal itu lama-lama mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar kemampuan observasiku meningkat, khususnya sesudah aku menjadi anggota medis selulus dari sekolah.

Kalau medis, ya, karena setiap minggu aku suka melihat para anggota-anggota medis lain yang sedang mengobati pasien, tanpa sadar aku jadi mahir mengobati orang meski baru yang luka luar saja, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dalam mengobati pasien yang keracunan.

"Hm, kurasa kalian dapat menjadi sebuah tim yang bagus," kata Haymitch "Dua orang penyerang dan satu orang medis. Kalau kalian bersama hingga akhir, aku yakin kelompok kalian bisa bertahan."

"Coba kalian berdiri disini."

Sesuai komandonya kami semuapun berdiri.

"Hm," Haymitch mengamati kami dari atas sampai bawah satu persatu, Ia mengangguk puas sebelum berkata, "Dari segi fisik kalian tidak terlalu mengenaskan, tinggal nanti dipermak oleh para _stylist_ pasti kalian akan terlihat lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk. Meski _Hunger Games_ merupakan ajang _bunuh-aku-atau-kubunuh-kau_ , setiap peserta akan memiliki _stylist_ tersendiri. Agar apa? Well, Percaya tidak percaya kami nantinya akan dirias untuk 'menarik perhatian' para sponsor. Semakin kau menarik, maka sponsor yang datang akan semakin banyak.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian," Haymitch merapihkan jasnya, "Asal kalian tidak mengganggu acara minum-minumku dan melakukan hal yang persis kuminta, aku akan membantu kalian."

"Baiklah," Kata Peeta.

"Jadi," Katniss membuka suaranya, "Ketika kita masuk ke arena, strategi apa yang terbaik saat di—"

" _One step at a time, honey,_ " Haymitch menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya, "Dalam beberapa menit lagi, kalian akan sampai di stasiun. Kalian akan menemui stylist kalian. Jujur, apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada kalian sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Tapi apapun itu, jangan menolaknya." Jelas Haymitch.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jangan menolaknya," Dengan itu Haymitch mengambil botol vodka nya dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari gerbong ini. Seraya pintu menutup dibalik punggungnya, cahaya didalam gerbong kami berangsur-angsur menjadi gelap meninggalkan sedikit cahaya di pinggir ruangan.

Kereta ini berjalan menembus terowongan yang ada di dalam pegunungan yang memisahkan antara Capitol dan distrik-distrik timur. Konon, penghubung Capitol dan distrik lainnya hanyalah terowongan ini. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa para pemberontak dahulu cepat dikalahkan.

Aku, Peeta, dan Katniss tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Aku mengunyah kue choco chips yang berada di meja depanku ini. Kemudian karena enak, kuambil empat, tidak, lima kue choco chips itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaketku.

Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya mulai merembes masuk kedalam gerbong ini, ular besi ini berjalan melambat seraya gerbang cahaya itu ada didepan sang ular.

Aku berlari ke arah jendela dan mulutku menganga ketika kereta ini berjalan keluar dari terowongan itu. Ribuan orang berlalu lalang, lampu jalan yang terkesan kuno, puluhan gedung tinggi, dan warna-warni yang menyolok didepan mata.

Ribuan orang berlalu lalang dengan dandanan yang sangat-sangat aneh, warna rambut mereka bermacam-macam. Yang kuketahui, warna rambut normal manusia hanyalah hitam, pirang, cokelat, sedikit populasi mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan khusus untuk lansia dan orang yang memiliki kelainan pigmen warna rambutnya akan berwarna putih.

Hm, bagaimana bisa rambut mereka berwarna 'Tidak normal'?

Oh, mungkin mereka bukan manusia. Mana ada manusia normal yang memakai bangkai tikus sebagai topinya?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Peeta dan Katniss. Aku membuka mulutku, ingin memanggil mereka. Tapi, setelah pikiran buruk ini melintas di kepalaku, aku menutup lagi mulutku.

36 peserta.

1 pemenang.

Hanya ada satu diantara kami yang akan menang dari permainan itu.

Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku dan menatap sosok mereka itu. Peeta yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke orang-orang diluar sana dan Katniss yang sedang menatap tajam Peeta.

Sebuah gambaran mengerikan terbentuk dikepalaku, Peeta memiliki kemampuan kamuflase yang bagus dan ia bisa mengangkat dan melempar barang-barang berat. Katniss memiliki mata yang tajam dan kemampuan memanah yang bagus.

Akulah sasaran empuk mereka.

 _Selamat datang di kota kematian ini._

Mataku terbelalak dan melihat ke arah kerumunan yang ada di depan gerbong kami. Sekumpulan orang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kepada kami, mereka mengepalkan tangan keatas sembari menyeringai.

Mereka bersorak-sorai.

Bersorak sorai kepada maut yang akan datang menjemput para tribut.

Mereka senang melihat kami terbunuh.

Aku mendengus,

 _Dasar psikopat._

.

.

.

Yosshaa!

Akhirnya rangkap juga Arc reaping day, publish-an selanjutnya bakal masuk ke Arc pre-Hunger Games, kemudian Arc Hunger Games dah!

Ada saran utk Arc selanjutnya, minna? Ato request2 yg brarti diantara kita? *DisambitTresh*

Minna, tonjoubi arigatou bagi yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca Hunger Games versi bal-abal ini, untuk improve, kasih review nya boleh dungss :D

(Add to favorite ama follow boleh juga #DigeplakRue)

Sekali lagi Makasih banget,

See ya in the next chap!


End file.
